Vie et Rédemption de Drago Malefoy
by tyfi
Summary: nous savons tous que Drago s'est marié. Mais qui était sa femme et comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés? Lisez pour le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1: il était une

A/N: salut à tous! ceci est la traduction de ma fic en anglais. j'espére que l'histoire vous plaira. bonne lecture.

disclaimer: comme d'habitude.

* * *

Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Non pas que cela est une quelconque importance mais c'était tout de même étrange de marcher sans aucun but. Il était toujours à Londres, de cela il était sur car il y avait beaucoup trop de gens autour de lui : des moldus qui vaquaient à leurs occupations de moldus. Il fût un temps, pas si lointain que cela, où la pensée de marcher entouré d'autant de moldus l'aurait répugné. Ce temps était révolu. Au contraire, il était heureux de marcher ici car personne ne le connaissait. Personne ne le fixait d'un regard haineux. Personne ne lui crachait dessus. Personne ne l'insultait.

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans que tout c'était terminé. Pour lui néanmoins, la fin avait commencé plus tôt. Il y a trois ans de cela. Quand il s'était tenu au sommet de cette tour et qu'il avait été incapable de faire ce qui lui avait été demandé. Non pas que sa mission eût été facile. Ou qu'il voulût vraiment l'accomplir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et pourtant, il avait échoué. Cela avait été la pire année scolaire de toutes.

Un chat sauta devant lui et il attendit de voir s'il allait se transformer en quelqu'un. Mais rien ne se passa. Les chats n'étaient que des chats ici. Il recommença à avancer. A quoi pensait-il au fait ? Ah oui, la nuit où Albus Dumbledore avait été tué. Il avait été si tenté d'accepter l'offre du sorcier. D'être du côté du bien. Même si cela signifiait être du même côté qu'Harry Potter. Puis les autres mangemorts étaient apparus et tout s'était accéléré. Dumbledore avait été tué par Severus Rogue. A la pensée de son ancien maître des potions et mentor, un sentiment qui ressemblait fortement à de la tristesse s'empara de lui. Et de penser que, durant tout ce temps, il s'était trouvé du côté du bien. Qu'il avait menti à Voldemort. Penser à Lui était dur, douloureux. Il eut un frisson et essaya tant bien que mal de chasser toute pensée du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais c'était impossible. Il était tout le temps là à ses côtés. Bloquant ses pensées, hantant ses rêves.

Il fut tiré de ses noires pensées par de la musique sortant d'un bar. Il jeta un oeil à l'intérieur et croise le regard de la serveuse durant une seconde avant de détourner le regard. Ce n'était qu'une moldue, indigne de son attention.

Il tourna à gauche dans une rue et marcha quelques mètres avant de se réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse. Il fixa le mur qui se dressait devant lui puis se retourna. Et se figea. Deux personnes lui bloquait le passage. Super, pensa t-il.

« t'est perdu Malefoy ? »

« ouais, t'as besoin d'aide le traitre ? » ajouta l'autre, se rapprochant de quelques centimètres.

« je ne fais que marcher. »

« Ben j'aime pas trop l'idée que tu puisses te balader librement comme ça. On pense que tu devrais être avec ton père, à attendre que les détraqueurs te volent ton âme. »

Drago sentit la colère l'envahir mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'habitude.

« quoi ? t'as rien à dire ? »

« je ne pense pas que vous soyez là pour m'écouter parler, » répondit sarcastiquement Drago.

« t'as bien raison. C'est pas le cas. On est là pour te donner ce que tu mérite. »

Drago les vit sortir leur baguettes mais ne prit pas la sienne. Il en avait assez de se battre. Qu'ils prennent donc leur revanche pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Ou du moins ce qui en restait.

L'homme à gauche murmura « impedimenta » et Drago fut projeté sur le sol, du sang s'échappant de la blessure qui ornait à présent son front. Il entendit les deux hommes s'esclaffer. Puis un autre sort le toucha et il sentit sa tête heurter le sol glacé. La colère l'envahit de nouveau, et, d'un mouvement rapide, il se releva et sortit sa baguette. Il essaya d'ignorer le marteau qui semblait cogner dans sa tête. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer un sort, l'homme à droite cria « expelliarmus » et sa baguette lui sauta des mains.

Il vit l'autre se préparer à lui jeter un sort et essaya de sauter hors de sa trajectoire mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et le sort le heurta violemment. Sa tête cogna contre le mur contre lequel il avait été projeté et il s'écroula à terre. Des points noirs volaient devant ses yeux. Puis il vit quelque chose d'étrange : l'homme de gauche cria et s'effondra sur le sol en face de lui. L'autre se retourna et Drago entendit un craquement avant que le second homme ne s'effondre à son tour.

La dernière chose que Drago vit avant de laisser les ténèbres l'envahir fut une paire de bottes noires qui s'avançaient dans sa direction. Puis il ferma les yeux et laissa la torpeur l'envahir.


	2. Chapter 2: une sombre impasse

A/N: je publie le deuxième chapitre tout de suite parce que je l'ai déjà recopié et ensuite j'en publierai un tous les samedis.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours allongé contre le sol humide.

« ah, enfin tu te réveille » fit une voix féminine. « j'ai appelé la police, ils vont bientôt arriver. »

« où sont les deux… »

« tes amis ? je euh et bien disons qu'ils sont KO pour le moment » répondit-elle.

Il sentait qu'elle était en train de sourire même s'il ne pouvait la voir.

Il jeta un regard aux deux hommes et vit qu'ils étaient allongé par terre, inconscients. Il tourna son regard vers la fille. c'était une brunette aux yeux verts et elle était en train de lui sourire. Son visage lui était familier. Il fronça les sourcils.

« comment as-tu fais cela ? quel sort a tu utilisé ? »

« quel sort ? mince tu as dut te faire plus mal à la tête que je ne le pensais. J'ai utilisé ça, » dit-elle en lui montrant le couvercle d'une poubelle.

Il la fixa des yeux, incapable de dire un mot.

« tu es une mol…enfin tu n'est pas une… »

« je m'appelle Brianna. Et je t'en prie, ça n'était rien du tout »

« J'aurai très bien put m'en sortir tout seul. »

« oui, tu avais l'air de super bien t'en sortir, tu sais quand tu étais effondré à leurs pieds. Ou alors c'était une super diversion. »

Elle se moquait de lui. Espèce de stupide petite…ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit assourdissant.

« qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« bah la police évidemment. Je t'ai dit que je les avais appelés. »

« la police ? »

Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais il n'avait jamais été très attentif pendant les cours du professeur Burbage. Un souvenir l'assailli subitement. Le corps de Charity Burbage heurté par un rayon vert. Son cadavre s'effondrant sur la table. Naguini avançant lentement vers elle, gueule ouverte…

« je dois y aller, » dit-il en se levant brusquement.

Il se sentit nauséeux et la tête lui tourna pendant quelques secondes.

« Mais… »

« je ne veux pas voir ta police ! laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« eh bien t'est de mauvaise humeur au réveil toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. »

« je ne veux pas…. »

« voir la police. J'avais bien compris la première fois que tu m'as crié dessus. Mais je n'ai pas risquée ma vie » en entendant il leva les yeux au ciel, « pour que tu t'en ailles et te fasse écraser par une voiture parce que tu t'est évanouie en traversant. Tu tiens à peine sur tes deux jambes. »

« je vais très bien. »

« oh excuse moi alors. Et c'est quoi ce truc qui coule de ton front ? du ketchup ? »

Il avait oublié le sang. Mais à présent, il était douloureusement conscient de la blessure à son front.

« viens avec moi ? je travaille juste à côté. »

Voilà où il l'avait vue. C'était la serveuse dont il avait croisé le regard juste avant d'entrer dans l'impasse. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, la fille l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent au bar en même temps que les voitures de police arrivaient. Drago dut se retenir de rire en voyant que non seulement les engins faisaient du bruit mais qu'en plus ils diffusaient une lumière presque aveuglante. C'était ridicule. N'importe qui pouvait les entendre et s'enfuir avant qu'ils n'arrivent avec un tel raffut. Ces moldus étaient vraiment stupide.

En parlant de moldus, l'ennuyeux spécimen qui avait clamée lui avoir sauvée la vie lui montrait à présent une banquette où s'asseoir.

« assied toi. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il jeta un regard à la porte, songeant à partir mais cette police était toujours là, éclairant la nuit telle un phare. Il était s'en doute préférable d'attendre.

« ma baguette, » murmura t-il, en réalisant qu'elle était probablement encore par terre dans l'impasse.

Il se leva précipitamment.

« où crois-tu donc aller ? « entendit-il la fille dire dans son dos.

Elle commençait vraiment à l'énerver celle là.

Il se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.

« dehors. »

« je croyais que tu ne voulais pas voir la police ? au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu es couvert de sang. Ça risque d'attirer un tout petit peu leur attention. »

« j'ai oublié quelque chose là bas. Quelque chose d'important. »

« tu parle de ce bout de bois » dit-elle en sortant sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean.

« comment…que…pourquoi l'as-tu prise ? »

Après tout, elle n'était pas sensées savoir ce que c'était.

« je ne sais pas trop. Je l'ai vu par terre et je me suis dit qu'il était bien taillé alors je l'ai ramassé. »

Il ne croyait pas cela possible mais il était reconnaissant. Envers une moldue.

« qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda t-elle en la lui rendant.

« cela ne te regarde pas, » aboya t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste mais elle le surprit : elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« cela va piquer, » le prévint-elle.

Puis elle pressa une compresse contre son front. Il poussa un cri et se leva de son siège.

« mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! ça va pas ! »

« ce n'est que de l'alcool espéce de gros bébé. Pour éviter que ta blessure ne s'infecte. »

« oh. et bien ça fait mal, » répondit-il, se sentant parfaitement idiot.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

« ça sert à quoi ? »

« c'est pour ta tête. Un pansement. »

« oh. »

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il se sentit bête. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il lui parla sur un ton énervé.

« je le sais bien ! je voulais dire pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? »

« je t'ai trouvé mignon. »

Il la fixa, bouche ouverte. Quoi ? puis elle éclata de rire et il se sentit encore plus bête. Elle se moquait encore de lui.

« excuse moi. je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Tu avais des problèmes, je t'ai aidé, point barre. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un pataquès. »

« tu ne vas pas me demander de te payer en échange ? »

A présent elle avait l'air enervée.

« écoute mec, puisque je ne connais pas ton nom, pour qui tu te prends ! je t'ai sauvé là bas et je t'aide aussi maintenant ! »

« et je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de faire aucune de ces choses. »

« je commence à penser que je n'aurais pas du ! »

« je commence à penser que cela aurait surement été une bonne idée ! »

Elle croisa les bras et le fixa.

« c'est quoi ton truc ? tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? »

« et alors ? tu veux sauver mon âme maintenant ? »

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand un homme entra dans me bar.

« excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Vous n'auriez pas vu ou entendu quelque chose de suspect ce soir ? une bagarre peut être ? »

Drago retint son souffle. Après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il doutait fort qu'elle soit encore d'humeur à l'aider.

« non, j'ai travaillé en cuisine toute la soirée. Je n'ai rien entendu, pourquoi ? » répondit-elle.

Drago lui lança un regard mais elle regardait le policier.

« et vous monsieur ? vous n'avez rien entendu ? » demanda le policier en se tournant vers Drago.

« non. »

Elle lui jeta un regard menaçant, comme si elle essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose mais il l'ignora.

« et qu'avez-vous au front ? »

Est-ce que chaque moldu avait besoin d'être aussi énervant ?

« je suis tombé. »

« sur quoi ? »

« sur notre table, » entendit-il la fille répondre. « n'est-ce pas chéri ? »

« hum, oui. »

« il est si maladroit » déclara t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

« hum hum. Bon si vous voyez quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. »

« nous n'y manqueront pas officier. »

Drago se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de regarder l'homme quitter le bar. Puis il se tourna pour l'observer. Elle venait encore de l'aider. Pourquoi ? elle avait pourtant l'air furieuse.

« est-ce que tu es stupide ? »

« je ne crois pas. »

« et bien tu devrais peut être reconsidérer ta réponse. Quand un policier te demande si tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose, ou si tu veux avoir l'air crédible, il faut que tu prononce plus de trois syllabes ! vraiment tu es trop… »

« Drago. »

« tu es trop Drago ? tu veux dire dingo, non ? »

« c'est mon nom. Drago. »

« c'est bizarre. Je veux dire joli. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le lui avait dit mais le mal était fait. Probablement pour qu'elle arrête de lui crier dessus.

« oui, bien je ne peux pas le changer, hein ? je vais y aller. »

« je suis désolée. J'aime bien ton prénom, il est inhabituel. Comme tes cheveux. Tu les teint ? »

« au revoir. »

Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit du café et retrouva l'air frais de la nuit. Il attendit d'être dans une ruelle sombre et, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, transplana.


	3. Chapter 3: cauchemars

A/N: me revoilou! tout d'abord merci à toi Temperance01 pour tes commentaires sur mes deux premiers chapitres, j'apprécie vraiment que tu ais pris le temps de m'écrire à chaque fois deux commentaires aussi longs. je m'excuse aussi parce que ce chapitre va être aussi court que les deux autres lol. enfin, bonne lecture quand même! j'espére.

Disclaimer: c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait.

* * *

Il réapparut devant d'immenses portes en fer forgé qu'il traversa comme si elles n'étaient constituées que de fumées. Il traversa la large allée qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée, le son des graviers qu'il écrasait sous ses pieds brisant le silence de la nuit. Il leva la tête en l'air afin de regarder le manoir des Malefoy : il était toujours aussi magnifique. Sa mère y avait veillé.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la demeure. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se dirigea vers le large salon. Il évitait toujours de s'y rendre. Trop de mauvais souvenirs se raccrochaient à cette pièce, le dernier étant son père emmené à Azkaban. Ce n'était cependant pas le pire de tous les souvenirs qui se raccrochaient à cette pièce. Non, le pire était celui auquel il avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait encore voir les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Charity Burbage. Il pouvait encore entendre les sanglots dans sa voix alors qu'elle suppliait Rogue de l'épargner. Puis, Il avait jeté le sort. Drago ferma ses yeux et essaya de chasser ce douloureux souvenir.

« Drago ? »

La voix de sa mère le ramena à la réalité. Elle le regardait d'un air inquiet. Bien évidemment, elle le regardait toujours avec un air inquiet ces derniers temps. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle remarqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait son fils unique.

« que s'est-il passé ? »

« à ton avis ? »

« je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter le manoir, » dit-elle, se rapprochant de lui.

« Mère, je ne supporte pas de rester enfermer ici toute la journée. »

« qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose sur ton front ? » demanda t-elle en pointant le pansement du doigt.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais retira vivement le pansement, grimaçant à cause de la douleur puis jeta un sort de guérison.

« qui était-ce ? »

« c'est important ? quelqu'un qui voulait me punir. »

« si ton père était là… »

« il ne l'est pas, » la coupa brutalement Drago.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce et son atmosphère suffocante. C'était comme si Il était encore présent. Sa noire présence infectant chaque fissure de la pièce. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit brusquement sur sa chaise. Le Daily Prophet était posé sur son bureau et il le prit pour se changer les idées. Il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. La une lisait :

_Harry Potter a choisi une carrière ! il souhaite devenir Auror et travailler au ministère. Le premier ministre Shackelbolt s'est déclaré très heureux de cette décision et nous a confié que Potter allait égaler Maugrey fol-œil. Cela n'est une surprise pour personne quand on sait que Potter est le héros qui a tué nous-savons-qui. Le premier ministre a également ajouté…_

Drago jeta le journal et il atterrit sur le sol, la photo d'Harry Potter le fixant et le saluant.

« Diffindo » souffla Drago et le journal s'embrasa pour ne laisser qu'un petit tas de cendres. Il était déjà assez dur qu'il doive rester coincé ici pour le restant de ses jours sans que l'on vienne lui rappeler le succès de Potter.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour s'allonger sur son lit et ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que s'échapper de cette réalité qui était la sienne.

_Il lui donnait l'ordre de punir Rowle avec un doloris et Drago avait fait de son mieux. Mais l'homme avait à peine souffert. _

_« est-ce là tout ce dont tu es capable, Drago, » avait sifflé Sa voix. _

_« Je…je suis désolé maître. _

_« Laisse-moi donc te montrer comment il faut s'y prendre. » _

_Drago ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du mangemort, attendant ses cris de douleurs avec angoisse mais ce fut lui qui hurla. Voldemort avait jeté le sort contre lui. _

_« tu vois ? il faut vraiment le vouloir, Drago. Je veux te faire souffrir. Tu souffre n'est-ce pas ? n'est-ce pas ! » demanda t-il, jetant encore une fois le sort. _

_« Oui ! je vous en supplie. Je vous en supplie… »_

_Cela avait été une erreur. Il n'aimait pas la faiblesse. _

_La douleur qui irradia tout son corps le fit se tordre sur le sol et tout disparut. Il ne restait que la souffrance immense qui l'envahit. _

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux ans se rassit vivement. Il tremblait et passa une main sur son visage en sueur. Les cauchemars avaient toujours l'air si réel. Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le tatouage de son bras et il les ferma. Voldemort était mort, tué par Harry Potter alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il tremblait encore ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il à voix haute. Seul le silence lui répondit.


	4. Chapter 4: changements

A/N: je suis absolument désolée! je me suis trompée de chapitre la dernière fois. j'ai posté le chapitre 6 alors que je n'en était qu'au chapitre 4. je blâme mon stage en médecine qui est absolument épuisant et qui me grille les neurones. pardon, pardon. voici donc le vrai chapitre 4.

* * *

Le jour suivant ne fut qu'une sombre répétitions de tous les autres : il se leva, alla prendre son petit déjeuner, s'enfuit dans sa chambre quand sa mère essaya de le persuader de l'accompagner pour rendre visite à son père et il passa le reste de la journée enfermé à lire des livres ou à fixer le vide au-delà de sa fenêtre.

De temps en temps, il voyait quelqu'un apparaître devant leurs grilles et y jeter quelque chose. C'était parfois des sorts mais depuis que la maison avait été protégée, c'était surtout des légumes pourris ou d'autres choses plus dégoutantes auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser.

Quand les ténèbres arrivèrent, il attendit que sa mère soit venue lui dire bonsoir pour sortir de sa chambre, mettre son manteau et sortir du manoir.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'attendait dans un coin, il transplana.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant où il était réapparut : il se trouvait en face du même bar où il s'était trouvé la nuit précédente. Malgré lui, c'était le dernier endroit auquel il avait pensé juste avant de transplaner.

Il fixa le néon bleu qui faisait clignoter le mot « le Refuge ». Il se dit que s'était un nom étrange pour un bar. Cela faisait plus chalet montagnard que bar branché de Londres. Il ne voyait pas comment cet endroit aurait put être considérer comme un refuge.

Alors qu'il fixait le néon, se posant des questions philosophiques sur le sens de mot refuge, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui sortit du bar et s'approcha de lui.

« je sais bien que c'est joli toutes ses lumières mais si tu reste là, tu va finir par mourir de froid, » murmura une voix à son oreille.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait : c'était la moldue. Il ne se rappelait pas son prénom.

« ça va pas ! tu ne sais jamais comment la personne va réagir ! » s'écriat-il.

« désolé, » dit-elle, en ayant l'air du contraire. Elle le regardait même en souriant. « alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? tu veux boire quelque chose ? ou tu voulais me revoir pour me remercier comme il faut ? »

Avec une grimace, il répondit « je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je te remercierai. Je t'ai déjà dit que je savais prendre soin de moi. »

Elle n'eut pas l'air blessée par ses paroles, ce qui l'intrigua, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis. Comment pouvait-il être intrigué par une moldue ?

« très bien, tu es donc venu pour boire. Mais je te préviens, je ne fais pas le service dehors, » dit-elle, en lui montrant l'intérieur du bar. Il n'y avait personne. Ce fut ce qui le décida. Peut être qu'il aurait un peu de paix ici. Enfin, si cette ennuyante moldue voulait bien le laisser tranquille.

Il la suivit donc à l'intérieur et s'assit sur l'une des banquettes, tout prés de la porte, juste au cas où.

« prêt à t'enfuir à la première occasion ? » dit-elle en souriant. Il lui jeta un regard noir et cracha :

« tu n'es pas sensée me demander ce que je veux ? tu sais, faire ton boulot ? ce n'est pas comme si tu croulais sous les commandes. »

Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle le jette dehors mais encore une fois, elle le surprit. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire :

« c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que je t'apporte ? »

« euh…du café. »

« d'accord. Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la cuisine.

Pendant qu'elle était partie, il dirigea son regard sur son environnement. Les murs étaient pleins de vieilles photos, de vieux articles de journaux : cela donnait une impression de désordre mêlée à un certain intérêt.

Quand elle revint de la cuisine, il vit quelqu'un d'autre jeter un œil dans la salle. Elle remarqua son coup d'œil et lui dit alors qu'elle posait son café en face de lui :

« C'est Ralph, le propriétaire. Et cuisinier, et manager et, enfin, il faut un peu tout. »

Il ne répondit rien et prit un peu de café. Il était bon. Pas noyé dans du lait ou trop sucré. Elle avait l'air d'attendre qu'il dise quelque chose mais voyant qu'il ne le faisait pas, ajouta :

« il a acheté le bar il y a deux ans. Le propriétaire précédent avait été témoin d'événements très étrange. On a parlé d'adolescents agressant des ouvriers. Il était probablement saoul mais le prix de vente était très décent. Et puis c'était durant cette période où il y avait tous ces meurtres, tu te rappelle ? »

Oh oui il s'en rappelait. Il ne savait que trop bien ce dont elle parlait. Il avait eut son rôle dans ces événements. Afin de d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet moins douloureux, il lui demanda :

« et toi ? quand as-tu commencé à travailler ici ? »

Elle lui sourit et répondit :

« cela fait un an maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire tiens ! »

« mais pourquoi ? pourquoi travaille tu ici ? »

« que veux-tu dire ? c'est génial ici. Pas trop loin de chez moi et puis Ralph est un super boss. »

« peut être mais serveuse….c'est… »

« c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« et bien je trouve ça dégradant d'avoir à travailler pour servir les autres. »

Encore une fois, il s'attendit à ce qu'elle lui dise d'aller se faire voir chez les grecs mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, comme si il confirmer quelque chose.

« tu es vraiment arrogant tu sais. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il était ce qu'il était. Cela n'avait pas grande importance.

« et riche, je pense. »

« comment le sais-tu ? »

« tes vêtements. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'un ouvrier s'habillerait. Non toi tes vêtements indiquent plutôt que tu n'a jamais touchée une éponge de ta vie et prions Dieu que cela ne m'arrive jamais, » dit-elle, en prenant un ton faussement aristocratique.

Il ne put s'en empêcher : il sourit.

« oh mon Dieu. Tu sais sourire ? je pensais que cela t'était physiquement impossible. »

Son sourire disparut dans la seconde.

« oh allez, après tout ce que tu viens de me balancer, j'ai quand même le droit de me moquer un peu de toi non ? je suis sure qu'en plus tu ne te rappelle même pas de mon prénom. »

« tu te rappelle du mien, »

« Drago. Pas vraiment facile à oublier pour être honnête. Alors, et le mien ? » demanda t-elle en croisant les bras.

« B…quelque chose. Brigitte ? ou Berthe ? non, euh… »

« Brianna ! tu peux venir une minute ? » cria une voix venant de la cuisine.

Elle soupira et dir :

« oh il a tout gâché. Mais, sérieusement ? Berthe ? »

Elle retourna dans la cuisine et il la suivit du regard, vraiment étonné. Ne se mettait-elle jamais en colère ? qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Il savait qu'il l'avait insultée et plus d'une fois et pourtant elle ne s'était pas enervée. Pour la première fois en deux ans, il éprouvait de la curiosité pour quelque chose. C'était tellement étrange de ressentir cela de nouveau qu'il en secouait la tête. Quand elle revint, il la secouait toujours et elle le fixa avant d'éclater de rire.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« je…rien. Je crois que je vais y aller. »

« oh. Ça fait deux livres. »

« Pardon ? »

« le café. »

« je…je n'ai pas de monnaie. Sur moi »,ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester.

« bon, je suppose que tu vas devoir revenir demain dans ce cas. »

Bizarrement, cette idée ne lui sembla pas aussi déprimante qu'elle ne l'aurait due.

« tu me laisserais partir, simplement avec ma promesse de revenir demain ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« bon à demain alors. » dit-il. quand il fut devant la porte, il se retourna et ajouta : « Brianna. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire étincelant et lui dit au revoir.


	5. Chapter 5: l'homme le plus courageux

salut! désolé pour le retard mais fanfiction ne voulait pas que je poste des chapitres la semaine dernière. alors me voilà seulement aujourd'hui. BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

* * *

Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant, il fut surpris de réaliser que, bien qu'il ait fait les cauchemars habituels, il ne se sentait pas aussi mal que d'habitude. Quelque chose avait changé : il avait un but. Même si ce but consistait à payer en retard un café dans un bar. C'était toujours quelque chose à faire. La brume de son esprit avait disparut : il était parfaitement conscient. Il se sentit presque triste : elle ne l'avait pas quitté pendant deux ans. Depuis qu'Il était venu dans leur manoir. Depuis que Drago avait réalisé qu'être mauvais, profondément mauvais n'était pas facile. Le train de ses pensées fut interrompu par le son de la voix de sa mère. Il sortit de sa chambre pour lui répondre.

« Oui ? »

« je vais voir ton père. Tu veux venir ? » lui demanda t-elle, pleine d'espoir alors qu'ils connaissaient tous deux sa réponse.

« Non. »

Elle soupira, lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet et s'en alla. Elle avait cessée d'essayer de le convaincre de la suivre il y avait des mois à présent. Il attendit qu'elle soit hors de sa vue pour descendre à la cuisine et se faire servir son petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'il grignotait son toast, il pensa à la raison pour laquelle sa vie était soudainement redevenue intéressante. Au moins il se rappelait son prénom à présent : Brianna. Elle était bizarre, même pour une moldue. Non pas qu'il en connaisse des tas mais il avait entendu les autres mangemorts et Voldemort en parler. Les décrivant comme des créatures stupides dégoutantes et indignes de vivre. Les sorciers étaient tout puissant et les moldus n'étaient rien. Mais Brianna n'était pas stupide. Ou dégoutante. Elle était énervante oui, mais pas stupide. La seule autre fille avec laquelle il avait vraiment été en contact était Pansy Parkinson, sa camarade de Serpentard. Mais, comme il l'avait découvert par la suite, elle n'était intéressée que par sa richesse et son semblant de pouvoir. Il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles d'elle depuis la bataille de Poudlard et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à elle. Cette partie de sa vie était finie. Il sursauta quand un hibou frappa violemment sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et prit le journal qu'il portait dans son bec. L'animal lui griffa la main en attendant son paiement. Drago le lui donna et referma la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux au ciel en lisant les gros titres.

_La nouvelle romance d'Harry Potter ! par Rita Skeeter. _

_Ce n'est un secret pour personne que l'élu, comme beaucoup d'entre nous l'appelle, est très populaire parmi les jeunes femmes. Et les moins jeunes si je puis me permettre. Cœurs amoureux, préparez vous à être brisé ! Harry Potter n'est plus un cœur à prendre et cela fait un certain temps à présent. Le sorcier le plus connu du monde sort avec Miss Ginny Weasley, fille d'Arthur Weasley travaillant au ministère de la magie et récemment promu chef du département des Moldus. _

_Analysons la relation de Potter avec les femmes : c'est un véritable…_

Poussant un long soupir, Drago tourna la page. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il continuait à acheter le Daily Prophet puisqu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'un article ou deux soit consacré à Potter.

« en voilà un autre, » dit-il à voix haute, énervé. Mais quand il lut le titre de l'article, il fronça les sourcils.

_Harry Potter parle de Severus Rogue, l'homme qui a assassiné Dumbledore. Préparez vous à de nombreuses et choquantes révélations sur la mort de Dumbledore, page 4. _

Drago se dépêcha de tourner les pages et lut frénétiquement l'interview.

« _Mr Potter, vous étiez présent le jour de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? _

_« En effet. « _

_« Et pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? la vérité ? »_

_« Et bien, Severus Rogue l'a tué. En obéissant aux ordres de Dumbledore. »_

_« vous voulez dire que Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue de le tuer ? »_

_« Oui. Il état condamné. Il avait détruit un des horcruxes de Voldemort et avait été infecté. Il lui restait en vérité peu de temps à vivre. » _

_Si vous n'avez pas lu notre interview de Potter sur le terrible plan de Voldemort pour rester vivant, veuillez vous référez à l'interview de l'élu après qu'il ait défait le seigneur des ténèbres. _

_« cela faisait donc partie de son plan. Plan dans lequel vous aviez un grand rôle à jouer si je ne m'abuse ? » _

_« exactement. Mais je ne veux pas vous reparler de cela. J'ai déjà tout dit sur ce sujet. Non, si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour mettre les choses au point au sujet de Severus Rogue. J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur lui que j'ai senti lui devoir ceci. » _

_« le lui devoir ? » _

_« oui. Vous savez sans doute qu'il était un mangemort. Mais vous ignoré probablement qu'il ma également sauvé la vie et que sans lui, je n'aurais jamais put détruire Voldemort. » _

_« il était de votre côté depuis le début ? » _

_« exactement. Je ne vais pas mentir et vous dire que Rogue était quelqu'un de gentil mais sa vie n'a pas été facile et sa mort encore moins. Tout cela pour une seule raison : l'amour. »_

_« il était amoureux de vous ? » _

_Mr Potter s'esclaffe avant de répondre. _

_« pas vraiment. Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis. Non, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que Voldemort avait tué. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle était si fort qu'il lui a donné le courage de se prétendre l'allié de Voldemort. De s'asseoir aux côtés de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. il a donné sa vie pour cet amour. » _

_« j'ai du mal à vous croire. L'amour est-il donc si puissant ? » _

_« croyez-moi, l'amour est la magie la plus puissante au monde. et Rogue était l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu. » _

_« vous avez battu Voldemort. Cela ne fait-il pas de vous l'homme le plus courageux du monde ? » _

_« j'ai été aidé, soutenu. Il était seul. Il devait mentir sans cesse. Non, il est le plus brave. Je n'aurais jamais put accomplir ce que j'ai fait sans l'aide de mes amis. Je veux simplement que l'on se rappelle de lui, pas en tant que traître, pas en tant que mangemort, mais comme l'homme courageux qu'il était. » _

_« et bien, c'est à nos lecteurs de se faire leur propre opinion mais, quant à moi, je vous crois Mr Potter. Merci et félicitation pour votre nouveau travail au ministère. »_

_Mr Potter me serre la main et sort de la pièce. _

_Si vous voulez réagir par rapport à cette interview, veuillez écrire à l'adresse suivante : Le Daily Prophet, 132 Bleaker Street. Londres. _

Drago dut relire l'article une deuxième fois pour vraiment le comprendre. Bien sur, il savait que son ancien maître des potions s'était tenu du côté du bien depuis le début mais lire cet article avait été comme se prendre un coup de poing. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya impatiemment. Oui, Rogue avait eut une vie difficile. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago était impressionné par Harry Potter.

« qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? je suis impressionné par Potter, intrigué par une moldue… »

« en plus tu parle tout seul, » ajouta le portrait de son arrière grand père.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir et relut une dernière fois l'article. Il le plaça ensuite sur une pile d'autres articles. Ceux qui valaient la peine d'être conservés. Il passa le reste de sa journée à penser à son ancien mentor, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'avait put être sa vie. Par-dessus tout, il essaya en vain de comprendre ce que Potter avait voulu dire quand il avait affirmé que l'amour était la magie la plus puissante au monde.


	6. Chapter 6: instinct de protection

A/N: je sais que l'histoire avance un peu vite et que Drago n'a plus vraiment son côté sombre mais c'est fait exprés: deux ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin du tome 7 et ces deux ans ont changés Drago. mais son côté sombre n'a pas disparu pour autant, j'ai bien l'intention de le faire revenir mais pas tout de suite. cette histoire est avant tout une romance et j'insiste plus sur ce côté là. je suis une impardonnable romantique lol.

quant à Brianna, je sais qu'elle a l'air d'une mary sue mais là encore, c'est fait exprés. Drago a un passé si sombre justement qu'il me faut un personnage féminin qui soit son opposé, afin de maintenir un certain équilibre. mais comme mon histoire est plus avancée en version anglaise, je peux affirmer que brianna n'est pas si parfaite que cela. voilà, c'était long mais nécéssaire. je m'excuse auprés de ceux qui ne trouvent pas cette histoire à leur goût, pour ma part je prends un énorme plaisir à l'écrire lol.

bref, voici la suite:

* * *

* * *

Sa mère rentra d'Azkaban les yeux rouges et gonflés et il n'osa pas lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Il n'osait jamais.

Il quitta le manoir tôt cette nuit là, impatient de s'écarter de cette atmosphère sombre qui y régnait. Il réapparut dans l'allée où il s'était fait attaquer trois jours plus tôt. Il jeta un regard au dessus de son épaule avant de s'engager dans la rue qui menait au bar.

Il y avait plus de clients que les nuits précédentes. Un groupe de jeunes hommes se tenaient autour de l'une des tables et faisaient beaucoup de bruits. Brianna ne se trouvait nulle part.

Quand il pénétra dans le bar, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui mais au bout de quelques secondes, chacun retourna à sa conversation. Une fois encore, il fut frappé par le bien que cela faisait de ne pas être reconnu et dévisagé chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part. il s'assit à une table prés du bar et fixa la porte de la cuisine, attendant que Brianna fasse son apparition.

Et elle arriva, quelques minutes plus tard, bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas sa présence. Elle avait l'air…ennuyée, presque triste. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Drago et un immense sourire illumina son visage. Une chaleur inexplicable l'envahit. Comment pouvait-il résister à ce sourire ? c'était tout bonnement impossible et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

C'est alors que plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps : un des jeunes hommes bruyants frappa Brianna sur les fesses et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, Drago se leva, furieux, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Ralph, le patron du bar, apparut et plaqua le tête du type contre la table.

« si tu refait ça une seule fois, je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Maintenant, excuse toi. »

« jesuisdésolé. »

« je ne crois pas qu'elle t'aie entendue, » dit Ralph en pressant la tête du type plus fort contre la table. »

« je suis désolé ! » s'écria t-il.

« c'est mieux. Maintenant dégagez toi et tes amis ! »

Il relâcha le jeune homme et ses amis et lui s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste mais en lançant des regards meurtriers à Ralph et à Brianna.

« tu vas bien ? » demanda t-il à Brianna.

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui sourit et disparut dans la cuisine.

Drago se tenait toujours debout et commençait à se sentir un peu stupide de s'être levé si brusquement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Brianna ne s'avançe vers lui et ne l'embrasse à son tour sur la joue.

« pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? » lui demanda t-il, bien que cela ne l'ait pas vraiment dérangé.

« je t'ai vu. Tu était sur le point d'intervenir mais Ralph a été plus rapide. Il a l'habitude et garde toujours un œil à l'intérieur du bar quand ce genre de types arrive en groupe. »

« et tu pense toujours que ton job est super ? »

« je savais que tu allais dire ça. Une mauvaise expérience ne transforme pas tout en mal. »

Il était sur le point de répliquer que ce n'était surement pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait mais abandonna. Elle ne s'y trompa pas cependant car elle éclata de rire.

« alors, tu es venu payer ta dette. »

« oui. Tiens, voilà tes deux livres. »

Il lui donna l'argent et attendit. Quelle raison avait-il de rester maintenant ?

« assied-toi, je vais aller te chercher un café. Oh, j'ai fait une tarte et j'aimerais bien que tu m'en dises ce que tu en pense. »

« comme si je meurs empoisonné, ce ne seras pas grave, c'est ça ? »

Elle lui tira la langue et disparut dans la cuisine.

Bon, au moins avait-il une raison de rester à présent. Il attendit donc qu'elle revienne. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il passait son temps à cela. Attendre. Attendre que quelque chose se produise.

Elle revint rapidement avec son café et une part de ce qui ressemblait à une tarte déjà mâchée.

« je dois vraiment gouter ce truc ? » demanda t-il en pointant la part de tarte du doigt. « qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« de la tarte aux pommes évidemment, » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« évidemment. »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Ralph cria :

« Brianna, arrête de flirter et vient m'aider par ici ! »

Elle rougit et marmonna quelque chose mais s'exécuta.

Drago secoua la tête en souriant et mordit dans la part de tarte. Geste qu'il regretta rapidement : cette chose était totalement immangeable. Il prit une grande gorgée de café afin d'effacer l'horrible goût. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva en face de Ralph. Malgré lui, il sursauta. Cet homme était encore plus large vu de prés. De plus, il le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« comment est la tarte ? »

« je n'en ai jamais goûtée de pire, » répondit honnêtement Drago.

Ralph hocha la tête et dit :

« elle a fait beaucoup d'effort mais c'est vrai que c'est immangeable. C'est une cuisinière terrible. »

Drago ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de prendre une autre gorgée de café.

« que fais-tu là ? » lui demanda Ralph.

Drago fronça les sourcils, était-ce lui ou le ton de l'homme était menaçant ?

« je bois du café apparemment. C'est un crime ? »

« je voulais dire avec Brianna » lui répondit-il, imperturbable.

« je…je ne sais pas vraiment, » dit-il. encore une fois c'était la stricte vérité.

« parce que je ne te laisserais pas la faire souffrir. »

« je pense qu'elle est capable de décider elle-même, » répondit Drago en utilisant le même ton froid.

L'homme sembla le scanner avec son regard puis hocha la tête, comme s'il approuvait.

« bon. »

Drago hésita pendant quelques secondes mais puisque Brianna n'était pas là.

« Hum…est-ce qu'elle va bien ? ce soir elle a l'air moins…elle-même. »

« tu as remarqué ça hein ? oui, c'est parce qu'on est vendredi. »

« oh et elle n'aime pas les vendredi, » répondit-il d'un ton ironique.

« en effet. Et n'utilise pas ce ton avec moi. »

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Aussi menaçant qu'était Ralph, il avait été confronté à bien pire.

« je sais qu'elle a l'air d'être tout le temps de bonne humeur mais elle n'a pas eut une vie facile. Et des fois, même elle peut se sentir mal. »

« que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Drago, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait rendre une fille comme Brianna triste.

Ralph eut l'air d'hésiter mais se décida à dire :

« son père est en prison. Elle va le voir chaque vendredi. »

Drago fut incapable de parler pendant quelques secondes. Son père était aussi en prison ? peut être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle il ressentait cette connexion avec elle. Parce qu'il avait sentit qu'elle vivait la même chose que lui. En tout cas, en ce qui concernait son père. Il doutait fortement qu'elle soit une ancienne criminelle que tout le monde haïssait et qui traînait dans les bars parce que c'était le seul endroit où elle n'était pas reconnue. Elle choisit ce moment exact pour revenir de la cuisine.

« de quoi parliez-vous tout les deux ? »

« de ta tarte, » répondit Ralph.

« oh, qu'en as-tu pensé Drago ? »

Il la regarda, remarqua les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux et son regard plein d'espoir et dit :

« c'était délicieux. »

Elle l'éblouit avec un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret et s'assit à côté de lui. Une fois encore, il sentit cette étrange chaleur s'emparer de lui.

Elle le fixa du regard, appuyant sa tête contre ses paumes. Son regard tomba sur son bras et elle s'écria :

« qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? tu as un tatouage ? »

Elle tira sur sa manche et révéla sa marque. Il se raidit, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'enfuit en courant en reconnaissant la marque de Voldemort avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Ralph s'était lui aussi raidit.

« ce n'est rien, » aboya t-il, tirant sa manche jusqu'à son poignet.

Le silence qui s'installa ensuite n'avait rien de paisible : c'était plutôt tendu.

Il tomba presque de sa chaise quand Brianna éclata de rire. Les deux hommes la regardèrent comme si elle était devenu folle.

« je suis désolé, » dit-elle après un petit moment, « j'éclate toujours de rire quand je suis nerveuse. »

Elle essuya une larme et ajouta :

« au funérailles de ma grand-mère, j'ai dut sortir de l'église. »

Drago jeta un regard à Ralph : il n'avait plus l'air tendu mais souriait à Brianna. Drago n'était pas loin de penser qu'il avait tout imaginé. Il dirigea son regard vers Brianna : elle était en train de fixer son bras. Il pouvait presque sentir la marque le brûler de nouveau.

« j'ai un tatouage moi aussi tu sais. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment te le montrer là. »

Il sentit ses lèvres trembler. Elle avait un don pour dire les choses les plus inattendues. Et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où sur son corps pouvait bien se trouver son tatouage.

Comme si elle pouvait entendre ses pensées, elle lui sourit. Il grimaça et lui demanda :

« pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? »

« j'avais quinze ans et je voulais prouver à mes parents que j'était une rebelle, » dit-elle, souriant de sa propre bêtise. « pourquoi l'as-tu fait toi ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« pareil que toi. » enfin presque, ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

« puis ça m'est passé. » elle ne souriait plus. Il voulait dire quelque chose, la réconforter mais il savait que s'il faisait cela, cela changerai leur relation. Et cela lui faisait peur, alors il ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il but une gorgée de café auquel il trouva un goût de cendre.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva, paya son café et dit :

« bon, au revoir Brianna. »

Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts. Cela le rendit mal à l'aise, comme si elle regardait directement son âme. Après un moment, elle dit :

« au revoir Drago. »

Et il comprit. Il comprit qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir.

Il sortit, jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'elle le fixait toujours.

Il se dirigea vers le sombre allée et disparut, ne laissant que les ténèbres derrière lui.


End file.
